Clocks
by LovePeaceFanfics
Summary: Every day is a battle against time. Every thing. Does that include love as well? Romance is supposed to last forever is what Ally Dawson always thought. But with her and Austin Moon's differences and pasts, their possible love may just be battling the clock as well. And Dallas is the timekeeper.
**_As of November 4th, 2015, this fanfic draft is one years old._**

 **Guess who's back with another fic? :D Sorry for the lack of updates; and the empty promises of another chapter being uploaded to my other fics. ; - ; I feel bad. *FLOPS ONTO GROUND***

 **Anyway.**

 **I'll hopefully be able to juggle multiple fics at once. I think it'll be possibl-**

 ***Drops one of the fics and it shatters into a billion pieces***

 **Oops.**

 **So yeah, enjoy "Clocks". I randomly had this idea whilst looking at my computer monitor clock and I was like "OOHH INSPIRATION."**

 **Rated T for a reason, boyz and girlz.**

* * *

 _ **Tick.**_

 _Maybe this is a bad idea…_

 _ **Tock.**_

 _I could walk away and go to class right now…_

 _ **Tick.**_

 _Is it really necessary?_

 _ **Tock.**_

 _What if I-_

"Ally?" a charming, boyish voice echoed in the empty hallway from behind her.

 _Damn._

The ticking of time seemed to halt immediately. Ally swallowed nervously, the lump in her throat refusing to disappear. She took in a deep breath, and exhaled shakily. She couldn't calm herself down enough.

She wouldn't speak. She wouldn't move. Her body didn't allow her.

Dallas frowned. Why wasn't she saying anything to him?

"Ally? Are. . . you okay?" he questioned, his footsteps breaking the silence in the hallway as he walked near her. Perhaps she needed to be comforted?

"Don't come near me!" Ally yelled, her small voice seemed to blast from her throat and ricochet off the lockers to his ears. Dallas flinched at the sudden volume, but stopped right where he stood. He was only five feet away from her. What was wrong? She was never like this. Ally had never raised her voice at him before.

She was scared of _him_. So scared that she felt like she was going to fall unconscious and never wake up.

How did it get this way? Didn't she have a crush on Dallas? Why was she acting this way?

The reason was the fault of another boy.

Austin Moon.

Ally Dawson was a smart girl. Sweet, generous, courteous—every word to describe a cute and nice person, it matched up with her. It would be expected of her to be willing to tutor a troubled student, right?

Which is why it was very strange to hear her say 'no' to Austin Moon in class. In front of everybody, too. Extremely bizarre.

"Excuse me?" Austin growled, his low and menacing voice causing the students to turn their heads towards him and Ally.

Ally, being the shy person that she was, would have cowered at Austin's voice, stuttering and her small, sweet voice shaking, clumsily apologizing for her rudeness and asking when to meet for the tutoring.

Not today, apparently.

She crossed her delicate arms on top of her chest, blinking slowly with slight annoyance. "I can't, I'm sorry." she stated simply, staring up at him, her emotionless gaze meeting his angry one.

He glared, gripping the edges of her desk as he towered over her. "What do you mean, you can't?" he spat.

She ignored the fact that he looked much too attractive when he was angry.

Ally smiled, taking Austin aback. She's supposed to be giving in!

"I'm going to be busy. Maybe some other time?" she offered, the genuine smile still playing on her lips. Austin sighed, the furious look sliding off his face. The students stared, awestruck, at them both.

He felt defeated. "Sure..." he mumbled. Ally's smile grew bigger. "Great! See what can happen when you accept rejection?" she said happily.

Some of the students "ooh'ed" at her statement. Austin's frown instantly fell back into place.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Dawson?" he asked her threateningly.

Ally's smile did not fade at all. "You know, sometimes that pretty Cassidy girl walks by you and you start talking to her, then she ignores you?" she continued.

The students started to holler with stupid catcalls of "BUURRRN!" and "Aww, she's hittin' your weak spot, Moon!"

Cassidy looked at her notebook and began picking at the spirals. This was embarrassing.

"What the fuck about it?" he snarled. Ally inwardly cringed at his use of language, but the smile remained poised and natural on her face, her eyebrows raised teasingly for a quick moment.

"That is rejection, Austin. But you seem to continue trying to pursue her. It's kind of unhealthy, don't you think?" she asked him. His frown seemed to form impossibly deeper into his features.

"I think, instead of my tutoring, you need some healing to do. Our guidance counselor's door is always open." she smiled as she was giving him helpful and kind advice.

As if a bomb had exploded in the classroom, all of the students were jumping around, laughing and covering their mouths with mock surprise with wide-eyed looks to one another.

The bell rang suddenly, and the students were immediately scattering to their seats, still sniggering about what had just happened as the teacher walked in.

"In your seat, Mister Moon." he said in a bored tone as he sat in the chair behind his desk.

Austin was always viewed as cool and easy-going, known to not care much for many things or people.

But when he bent over the desk and whispered in Ally's ear, huskily:

"You're going to get it, Dawson."

Ally's smile vanished in a flash, because she knew that he had meant it.

A smirk formed on his lips as if he didn't care about the big scene that had just happened, he went to take his seat, hands in his jean pockets. The girls may have been rooting for Ally when she stood up to Austin, but they still watched him with lust in their eyes as he went to sit down.

He was just too attractive to care, it seemed.

The bell rang too soon for Ally. Her wish to stay in class longer had escalated even more, but not for the same reason.

 _"You're going to get it, Dawson."_ repeated in her brain so many times it was killing her.

What did he mean? Revenge? Was he going to trip her in the hallway or something until she agreed to tutor with him? No, he didn't seem too insistent on the tutoring sessions. Maybe because he was so used to getting his way, he just wanted her to feel as much anger and embarrassment as he did? She couldn't find the reason.

She grouped all of her books in her arms, cradling them to her chest as she walked out of class. A few students walked past her and said things like:

"Ya got him good, Dawson!"

"Where'd that lil' fireball come from?"

"Nice going, Alls." Dallas told her. Her eyes widened at his voice, but she smiled shyly.

She smiled at some compliments, blushed at some others, and she was ignoring Austin's threat from earlier.

It was the most attention she got from anybody the whole two years she'd been in that school. She felt vaguely popular for once. But she shouldn't have let Austin's threat slip her mind completely once those people walked away. She was too pleased to focus on Austin or anything else.

So when she was yanked into the janitor's closet, she just about screamed bloody murder.

A warm hand with calloused fingers clapped over her mouth, the smell of cologne filling her senses. Once the hand was removed from her mouth, she had inhaled to scream again until a pair of soft lips pressed against hers.

She instantly melted into the kiss, oddly enough, considering that it was her first.

The lips molded perfectly with hers, and there was one whole minute of pure bliss as she and the mystery person continued to kiss. It was passionate… romantic… just _emotional._

She was pulled back into reality when the person wrenched his lips away.

She panted for breath, trying to see the shape of the person and make out any features.

"You took my dignity away, which was a precious thing. And now, you're missing yours. We're even."

The person walked out, not even bothering to shut the door properly as it slammed back against the frame, leaving Ally enclosed in darkness.

Austin Moon had stolen her first kiss.

She continued to think about it as she walked back into the hallway, her eyes filling with tears. Desperately, she wanted to break down crying, but even more so she wanted to go find Austin. Yeah, it was stupid, why did she want to talk to him? He stole something so important to her and so childishly. He maybe could have done it in public, as she did to him.. and that thought scared her.

Ally paused in the hallway, staring at the floor. Should she run after him? There was only a few minutes until her next class started. She could hear the clock ticking in the distance.

 _ **Tick.**_

 _ **Tock.**_

"Ally?" Dallas questioned, walking toward her. She was silent.

"Ally? Are… you okay?" He situated his backpack on his shoulder. He continued to walk forward until—

"Don't come near me!" she cried, barely turning around to look at him as she ran away, sharply turning at a corner that led to the other school exit. Dallas stopped dead in his tracks, wondering what he did wrong. What on earth was into her today?

A dark chuckle erupted from beside him, and Dallas glanced over. Ugh, that Austin kid. What an ass. He deserved what he got in English that morning.

"It's almost too easy, right?" He strongly gripped Dallas's shoulder and he shook it off scornfully. Before he could snarl a 'what?', Austin began to step away from him.

"Excuse me, kid, I gotta deal with something." Austin shoved his hands into his pockets, and followed Ally, who was making her way to the backwoods behind the building. Dallas sneered at him, and walked to class, thinking about her.

* * *

 **I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. More to come with this fic; I really like the plot I have going here huehuehuehuegh.**

 **Credits:**

 **[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

 **Hugs and Auslly;**

 **Valerie x**


End file.
